


Precious Pet

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A Vampire and her new pet...RP fic.





	Precious Pet

Missy Queensland, the newest Vampire Queen who had come to town, had known she was lucky that the other Queens had accepted her. She had needed to move and she had known that, when she moved, she would need new 'donors' and pets. 

She had been in Fangtasia for a night already and when she had been told that 'a local' had come to offer his sister as a pet, she had been quick to welcome him. Once she had paid the man, all but shooing him out the door she had smiled, her voice soft. 

"So... Cooper..."

A pause then. 

"Would you rather stay or... leave?"

Cooper shrugged.

"Don't know.... what’s the outcomes for both options?"

"If you leave... I can't promise your brother won't find you again... try to sell you to someone who may well mistreat you... but if you stay... you will be mine. I will, technically, own you... although I would never make you do anything you didn't want to... I would keep you safe, love and care for you..."

Cooper smiled.

"Then I guess I'm staying..."

She said as she began to slowly undress. Missy smiled, moving a little closer, her touch gentle against Cooper's cheek. 

"My girl."

Cooper smiled and lent into Missy's touch as she continued to undress. Missy smiled. 

"Are you... offering yourself?"

Cooper looked at her and smiled.

"I thought you'd want to fuck your new play toy."

Missy smiled, kissing her gently. 

"I do... more than anything... but I don't push. The choice is yours, my pretty pet."

Cooper smiled, slid her black lace Knickers off and handed them to Missy.

"Then fuck me..."

She said simply then turned and bent over Missy's desk. Missy smiled, setting the knickers onto her throne, where she would keep them. Her smile remained soft as she moved to stroke a hand over the girl's back. 

"You may want to... hold onto something." 

Cooper murred and took tight hold of the desk. 

"Ready?"

"Oh yes."

Cooper murred with a smile. 

"Tell me if you need me to stop... okay?"

"I will...."

Copper murred adding with a smile.

"And what do I say if I want even more?"

"You can use either Stop... to stop... or More... for more."

Missy smiled. 

"Got it?"

"Got it."

"So... ready, sexy girl?"

"Yes."

Cooper breathed. Missy smiled. She knew most girls would be tense but Cooper trusted her. She moved to kiss the side of Cooper's neck, moving to lightly scrape the girl's neck with her fangs, nuzzling her neck gently. She took her time, trailing a hand up the inside of Cooper's leg, over her upper inner thigh. 

"Mine."

The word was soft, but growled, even as she began to lightly tease the girl's clit. Cooper gasped and murred. 

"You like that... little one?"

"Oh...Fuck...I do yes."

The obscenity and the response were both gasped. Missy smiled, soon pushing inwards. Cooper mewled. Missy soon set a pace. Cooper was soon not only mewling but also pushing back onto Missy's fingers. 

"Mmmm, you like that gorgeous?"

"Fucking love it!"

Cooper yelled. Missy smiled, upping her pace. Cooper continued to buck and curse.

"Oh Fuck...Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Fuck....Holy Shit...Oh MotherFucker!!! Godddd Daaaaaaaammmm FUCK!"

Missy smirked, her voice low. 

"I'd ask if you were enjoying it... but you clearly are."

She upped her pace again. Cooper yelled again.

"MOTHERFUCKER YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!"

She began practically slamming herself back onto Missy's fingers. Missy smiled, speeding up further. 

"Come for me Pet."

"Fist me!"

Cooper mewled.

"I want you to fist me."

"You sure?"

"Fuck Yes!"

Cooper yelled.

"Stretch me!!! Hurt me!!! I like pain as much as I like pleasure...."

Missy smiled, slowly removing her fingers to straighten her hand, pushing into Cooper before forming a fist. Cooper let out a loud scream of pain that almost immediately morphed into one of pleasure. 

"You okay?"

Missy asked gently. 

"Okay to go on?"

"Fuck.. yes."

Cooper said in a hoarse voice. Missy soon set a pace. Cooper was soon mewling again. Missy slowly began to up the pace again. Cooper was soon once again cursing up a storm. 

"Come for me my Pet."

Cooper soon did just that with a loud scream.


End file.
